Dans le blanc des yeux
by Chimimi
Summary: Les ninjas d'Oto sont eux aussi des êtres humains pourquoi n'auraient ils pas le droit d'aimer comme tout le monde? Yaoï mais pas très explicite...


**Titre :** Dans le blanc des yeux

**Sujet :** Naruto

**Persos :** Ninjas d'Oto

**Rating :** PG-13

**Genre :** Romance/Humor

**Disclamer :** Comme d'hab, les persos de Naruto ne sont en aucun cas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto, mêmes morts -- sans oublier la chanson Juste Toi et Moi qui appartient au groupe Indochine.

**Commentaire(s) :** C'est mon tout premier yaoï, par conséquent je vous prierai d'être indulgentes avec moi mesdemoiselles (car je doute que les garçon lisent ça, tout en appréciant du moins). Je trouve que j'ai fait ça un peu trop guimauve à mon goût, mais je suis très froide et distante sur les relation amoureuses, donc beaucoup de choses me paraissent guimauve dans le domaine de la romance…

Je vous souhaite cependant une bonne lecture, particulièrement à Sakoni, Megalokage, Altroën, D-kz-en-moins… En espérant que ça plaise quand même

**Dans le blanc des yeux**

_**Oh comme des cygnes**_

_**Comme toi et moi comme des étoiles**_

_**Nous resterons si pâles**_

_**Oh comme les cygnes**_

_**Juste toi et moi un peu trop sales**_

_**On n'a rien fait de mal**_

« P'tain d'mission de mes deux ! Y'a rien à faire d'intéressant en ce moment… K'soo ! »

Tayuya continuait de se plaindre, alors que la troupe se dirigeait vers le bureau des missions, afin de faire le compte rendu de celle-ci. Le mois de Mai se terminait, et on pouvait très bien le remarquer au temps : bien qu'il était plus de 21h du soir, il faisait encore bien jour et surtout, il faisait déjà très chaud par rapport à la saison. Si chaud, que les garçons du groupe avaient du retirer leur haut qu'ils avaient attaché autour de leur taille, ce retrouvant donc torse nu sous l'œil presque choqué ou amusé pour certains (ou plutôt certaines). Car en effet la scène était plus ou moins amusante, ils étaient tous recouverts de suie de la tête aux pieds, mais le plus surprenant pour les garçons, était qu'on voyait bien la marque du T-shirt, surtout pour l'homme à six bras. En le regardant passer, des passants riaient sans se soucier qu'il était de la garde d'élite d'Orochimaru.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces cons ? Ils ont jamais vu un mec couvert de suie ? Grogna-t-il alors qu'il s'époussetait pour retirer la poussière noire et grasse qu'il avait sur lui. »

« C'est surtout qu'un mec à six bras avec des marques comme celles-là, est bien plus ridicule qu'un autre à deux bras. Ricana Ukon qui venait de sortir de son frère »

« Tu peux parler toi t'en as plein des les cheveux ! »

L'aîné des androgynes soupira s'apercevant alors, que ses cheveux étaient recouverts de suie. Il lança un regard à son frère qui traduisait clairement son envie de rentrer à la maison. Sakon accepta sachant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix.

« Bon bah nous y va… Temeeee. »

« On était pas censés se rendre au bar ? Demanda Jirôbo aux jumeaux »

« Hein ? Ah oui c'est vrai… Bah je crois qu'Ukon à pas l'air entrain. Gomen, ça sera pour une autre fois. »

« Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez. »

« Là il marque un point. Vous nous harcelez pour qu'on y aille et puis maintenant vous vous cassez ! râla la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge, pour changer. »

Ukon était déjà bien loin ne voulant pas écouter la conversation et laissant ainsi son petit frère régler ce problème tout seul. Sakon eut l'air gêné (NDA : J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens… Ca doit valoir le détour X3.).

« C'est bon commence pas à faire ta mauvaise tête, j'ai dit que ça serais pour une autre fois, promis. »

« Mouais, à chaque fois qu'Ukon doit venir ça finit toujours comme ça, aucun des deux ne vient. La prochaine fois vous avez intérêt à rameuter vos culs, sinon c'est moi qui viens vous chercher et ça se fera pas dans la délicatesse croyez-moi ! J'utilise mes géants pas que contre mes ennemis. Menaça-t-elle. »

Quand elle se retourna vers les deux autres de l'équipe des quatre, elle ne trouva que Jirôbo qui attendait qu'elle est finit pour dire qu'il allait lui aussi partir. Kidomaru s'était déjà en aller pendant sa tirade sûrement.

« Quel con c'tte araignée ! Ca devient contagieux de se casser sans prévenir on dirait ! Si c'est comme ça… »

Elle sauta en l'air et en disparaissant, ne laissa que quelques feuilles tomber au sol. Jirôbo fit un bref signe au chef de l'équipe et s'en alla vers son logement. Quant à Sakon qui restait seul, il jugea bon qu'il serait tant de rentrer, surtout qu'Ukon avait les clefs de leur appartement et qu'il tenait à prendre sa douche en premier, pour une fois. Il s'en alla dans la même direction qu'avait empruntée son frère.

_**Et on s'enfuit et on voudrait**_

_**Rester en vie tout essayer**_

_**Aimer la pluie et les fleurs noires**_

_**Rester unis sans trop y croire**_

« Tu comptes prendre ta douche en premier Aniki ? Sakon n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard qui expliquait bien que son frère n'avait pas vraiment envie de se détendre sous une douche, mais il voulait simplement être tranquille chez lui. »

« Laves-toi quand même ! Je te rappelle que toi aussi t'es bien crade, même si ce n'est que les cheveux ! »

« Hoy ! C'est bon j'ai compris, je ne suis pas sourd Aniki. »

Pendant que le plus jeune des frères alla sous la douche, Ukon tourna en rond durant quelques minutes, comme s'il comptait faire quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas faire. Son esprit se perdait dans ses pensées, il savait pourtant pourquoi, mais il ne savait pas comment régler le problème. Puis, il entendit Sakon sortir de la douche, le temps était passé vite, normal quand on occupe son temps à penser à n'importe quoi. Il se dirigea vers la douche.

« Pourquoi lui ? Taku… Pensa l'aîné sous la douche »

Il était presque 2h du matin, et l'androgyne n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil, Il regarda son cadet dormir comme un loir et se demandait comment il pouvait faire par une chaleur pareille. Même en ne portant qu'un simple caleçon (NDA : baaaaaaaaaaaaaave ), il avait l'impression de porter un duvet bien épais. Il suait comme pas possible, cela l'énervait car il venait de prendre une douche. Il se leva d'un coup et se rinça rapidement sous de l'eau froide, qui en même temps le rafraîchit, mais le réveilla. Il s'enroula d'une serviette autour de la taille, le temps de sécher complètement, il alla vers l'armoire et se saisit d'affaires propres.

« Un jean et une chemise noire devraient suffire. Pensa-t-il alors qu'il se redirigeait vers la salle de bain. (NDA : Je précise pour mesdemoiselles, que la chemise est en soie et qu'il est encore mouillé, vous saisissez la chose ?)

Le corps encore humide il enfila un boxer et le jean, et boutonna sa chemise, laissant quand même paraître une bonne partie de son torse (NDA : baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave (bis)). Puis il quitta l'appartement, laissant là son frère, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, seul.

_**Nous sommes le signe**_

_**Que toi et moi comme le métal**_

_**Nous resterons si mal**_

_**Nous sommes le signe**_

_**Juste toi et moi notre arsenal**_

_**On n'a rien d'anormal**_

Kidomaru se réveilla pour la quatrième fois consécutive, s'appuyant sur deux de ses bras, il s'assit sur son lit, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité de la pièce. (NDA : Lui aussi ne porte qu'un caleçon . ) C'était un simple appartement de bas loyer, l'entrée donnait sur la salle à manger dont le mur qui faisait face à la porte n'était qu'une sorte de grande baie vitré qui donnait sur la place principale du village. En tournant à droite, se trouvait un canapé qui se dépliait en lit, où dormait l'homme araignée et encore à droite, il y avait une petite salle de bain. La cuisine se situait à gauche du salon/salle à manger/chambre.

Alors qu'il explorait la pièce au hasard, il commença à mieux distinguer les objets qui l'entouraient, la Lune, au milieu de son cycle, éclairait bien la pièce à elle toute seule. Kidomaru pensa soudainement à l'heure qu'il pouvait être, l'un de ses bras tâta la petite table de chevet à gauche de son lit. Il trouva la lampe et appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lumière, pourtant faible, de la lampe l'aveugla un moment et il se frotta les yeux avec encore deux de ses bras.

« Saleté de lampe à la con ! Râla-t-il tout seul »

Après un moment, il tourna la tête vers son réveil… 2h15… Il restait encore une bonne partie de la nuit à passer. Il n'avait ni sommeil, ni envie de dormir, il soupira. Son regard se perdit dans un miroir accroché au mur qui séparait la cuisine du reste de l'appartement. Il pu constater qu'il avait les cheveux complètements détachés et surtout qui ressemblaient à une sorte de crinière indéfinissable.

« Waaa ! Quelle tronche, si les autres me voyaient ainsi. Il rigola tout seul.» (NDA : Je me dis exactement la même chose quand je me lève le matin. --)

Il baissa la tête et réfléchit, allait-il sortir dehors ou non ? Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se leva d'un coup, décidé. Il s'habilla normalement, c'est-à-dire sans sa tenue ninjas qui était, de toutes façons, au sale. Il ne mit même pas son bandeau. Après s'être attaché rapidement les cheveux, il prit ses clefs, éteignit la lumière et sortit. Il dévalait les escaliers à toute vitesse, ne se souciant même pas de ses voisins. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire de toutes façons ?

_**Et on séduit dans l'univers**_

_**D'oser les dragons et rester fiers**_

_**Plonger nos corps dans les eaux noires**_

_**Rêver nos vies sans trop y croire**_

Kidomaru errait depuis un bon moment dans la rue principale d'Oto, qui restait active même en plein milieu de la nuit, le plus gros de l'activité était aux bars, où des ivrognes gueulaient à tout va.

Le garçon s'arrêta un instant et vérifia combien il avait sur lui.

« De quoi payer une tournée à tous les soulards du pays »Dit-il en son sourire habituel, avant de rentrer dans un bar au hasard celui où il y avait le moins de monde de préférence.

Il entra dans un petit bar qui faisait office de restaurant et d'hôtel. Les tables étaient séparées par des panneaux de bois, ce qui permettait aux clients d'êtres isolés entre eux. Cependant, Kidomaru aperçu une silhouette familière dans le fond de la pièce. Incertain, qu'il s'agisse d'une personne qu'il connaissait, il alla à la table du fond.

« Sakon ! Fit-il une première fois, mais quand la personne concernée leva la tête vers lui, il tilta. »

« Ukon ? Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici à une heure pareil ? Continua l'homme araignée, en s'asseyant en face de l'androgyne. »

Ce dernier le fixa quelques secondes, la tête vacillante et les pupilles dilatées. Kidomaru n'avait toujours pas remarqué les quelques bouteilles de Saké sur la table, ce ne fut que quand Ukon ouvrit la bouche qu'il senti la forte odeur d'alcool.

« Beuh… J'peux te renvoyer la question. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! Merde quoi ! Sa voix était pâteuse et rauque, ses mots étaient à moitiés mâchés, dus à son esprit trop m'embrouillé par l'alcool de riz. »

« Nan mais t'as pété un câble ou quoi ? T'as vu dans quel état tu es ?! »

Kidomaru savait impertinemment qu'il était quasi impossible de résonner un soul, tout particulièrement quand il s'agissait d'Ukon, pire tête de mule que son cadet, Kidomaru en savait quelque chose. Il céda au bon vouloir de l'androgyne, car il ne pouvait pas le forcer, il ne voulait pas de toutes façons.

_**Mais si demain que l'on s'éloigne**_

_**Que tu t'en ailles - trop loin -**_

_**Si je ne reviens pas alors jure le moi**_

_**Tu me tueras**_

Au bout de 2-3 bouteilles, le problème fut résolu : ils étaient tous deux bourrés comme des coins, en accolade, l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils étaient de vieux potes, la vue brouillée, le sens de l'équilibre plus que médiocre, l'esprit pas moins dérangé et surtout la bouche pâteuse, comme s'ils eurent bu du sirop. Ukon se réveilla de la somnolence dans laquelle ils étaient rentrés tout les deux, et observa le cadavre de la bouteille qui se trouve sur la table, la seule qui fut debout. Il la fixa avec beaucoup d'attention et tout en secouant Kidomaru qui lui bavait sur l'épaule, il lui parla d'un ton sérieux.

« Eh ! Kido… Eh ! Kido, Kido regarde la bouteille, regarde. Kido… Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens il répétait les même phrases, voire certaines parties de phrases. »

« Hum ? Répondit l'araignée encore ensommeillée et les yeux mi-clos.»

« La bouteille… La bouteille… Elle… Elle… La bouteille... Tenta de prononcer l'androgyne en pointant l'objet du doigt.»

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta bouteille ? S'impatienta son coéquipier »

L'androgyne prit une grande inspiration et après un moment de concentration, il finit.

« La bouteille, elle se dédouble. »

C'était la chute, qui valut bien évidement la consternation de Kidomaru.

« C'est ta vue qui voit tout en double. Baka ! »

« Mais eeeeuuuh ! C'est pas vrai d'abord ! Et j'peux t'le prouver ! »

« Ah ouais ? Ironisa Kidomaru qui s'était retourné face à lui, le visage proche du sien, trop près même. Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux, un ange passa, alors qu'ils « s'observaient » mutuellement, Ukon fut le premier à le briser.

« Ouais ! J'peux regarder n'importe quoi sans que ma vue me joue des tours ! »

« Mais oui mais oui. Se moqua l'autre en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. T'as déjà du mal à fixer quelqu'un pendant plus d'une minute. »

« Tu paries combien ? Rétorqua l'argenté, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. »

Kidomaru réfléchit un petit moment, bien qu'il était grisé par l'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Une illumination lui vînt tout à coup, et il étira alors le même sourire que son voisin précédemment.

« Celui qui détourne le regard invite l'autre à dormir chez lui ! »

« Pari tenu ! Lui répondit Ukon, l'air ravi. »

Et il se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre et commencèrent donc comme prévu, à se fixer, dans les blancs des yeux.(NDA : Je tiens à présenter mes excuses au près de Kineko, qui avait déjà abordé le thème des yeux…) Ukon avait des yeux fins, comme tout le reste du visage et du corps, en forme d'amande, ces pupilles étaient de couleur bleu clair, voire gris selon la lumière. La finesse de ses yeux contrastait avec son regard dur distant et glacial, comme son frère. Un regard empli de haine et de cruauté, indifférent. Kidomaru au contraire avait des yeux marron foncés et plus grands que ceux d'Ukon. Ils étaient dessinés avec une pointe de style oriental. Un regard qui contenait un caractère bien trempé, mais plus chaleureux que le regard précédent, ils étaient presque malicieux.

Des yeux diamétralement opposés, qui s'affrontaient l'un en face de l'autre, le regard froid aux yeux clairs et le regard oriental, plus chaleureux. L'un des deux se détourna, la partie était finie.

_**Juste toi et moi oh oh**_

_**Comme des étoiles oh oh**_

_**Qui se rejoignent oh oh**_

_**On se tuera oh oh**_

5h30, la nuit s'éclaircissait à peine, et la rosée commençait déjà à apparaître, l'air était frais et donc légèrement humide, Kidomaru frissonna, il ne supportait pas le froid. Il s'arrêta un instant pour surélever Ukon qu'il portait sur son dos, ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou, la tête posée sur son épaule gauche, assoupie. Il émit un bref râlement suivi d'un « Temeee », étouffé quand il se senti secoué dans son sommeil.

« Oh ça va ! Arrête un peu de te plaindre, déjà que je suis obligé de faire dormir chez moi, mais en plus comme mONsieur ne tient guère l'alcool, je suis dans l'obligation, de porter le royal postérieur sa Majesté. Alors si vous pouviez daigner supporter ce moyen de transport fort peu confortable, j'en serai fort ravi. Kido se voulait sérieux au début sa phrase mais il parti dans des formules de politesses ironiques, complètement grotesques et parodiées. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rires »

Après un quart d'heure de marche, le porteur à six bras s'arrêta devant un immeuble moyen. Il monta le perron et poussa avec un de se bras libres l'immense porte vitrée qui se ferma avec fracas, produisant un bruit qui résonna dans toute la cage d'escalier. Il haussa les épaules (NDA : Enfin façon de parler vu qu'il porte Ukon.), et reprit son chemin, grimpant difficilement les marches sous le poids de l'alcool, de la fatigue et sur d'Ukon, qui était pourtant un poids plume.

Enfin il arriva au 8ième étage, de ce satané immeuble. Il chercha ses clefs dans sa poche droite, là où il avait l'habitude de les mettre… Rien, il chercha dans l'autre étonné… Non plus, il se gratta la tête, essayant de se rappeler où il avait bien pu les mettre en partant de chez lui.

« Doshite Kidomaru ? (NDA : Je ne sais plus quelle est la véritable orthographe, ça équivaut à « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »/ « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » en français.) Emergea le jeune androgyne, les cheveux en bataille. »

« Il y a que je trouve pas mes clefs ! Répondit agressivement Kidomaru. »

« Huuuuum. Gémit Ukon qui prit sa tête entre ses mains. Cries paaas, j'ai mal à la tête. »

« Oui bon si tu veux. Euh désolé, mais je vais devoir te poser à terre pour chercher des clefs, c'est pas le top d'avoir un poids mort sur le dos, ok ? »

« Hum »

Kidomaru posa alors ledit « poids mort » contre le mur du couloir et continua la recherche de ses clefs. Sous la paillasse ? Non… Dans le pot de fleur qui orne sa porte d'entrée ? Non plus… Etrange. Pendant qu'il cherchait désespérément son trousseau de clefs, Ukon le regardait calmement, adossé au mur, tournant la tête à droite puis à gauche quand l'araignée passait devant lui, l'air rêveur. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se mit à rire bêtement, tout seul dans son coin.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle Ukon ? Demanda Kidomaru qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire »

A cette réflexion, Ukon pouffa de rire de plus belle et se balança d'avant en arrière, ses bras serrant son ventre qui lui faisait mal tant il riait. Kidomaru leva un sourcil se certifiant, qu'il ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool au point qu'il se gondolait pour rien. Ukon se calma et essuya ses larmes, il respira lentement afin de rependre son souffle. Il leva la tête vers Kidomaru, qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Moi je sais où sont tes clefs. Annonça-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait long »

« Ah ? Kidomaru semblait intéressé. Dis alors. »

Ukon avait le visage rosi, qui rougissait de plus en plus dés que Kido prononçait un mot à propos de ses clefs. Entre deux convulsions, Ukon chercha quelque chose dans sa chemise, il est sorti un trousseau de clefs qu'il brandit bien haut en signe de victoire, avec un sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles et montrant toutes ses dents.

« TADAAAAA ! »

Il y eut un autre moment de silence. Kidomaru fulmina et sauta sur Ukon qu'il prit par le col, la plaisanterie ne semblait pas lui plaire.

« Crétin ! Tu trouves ça vraiment amusant de me piquer mes clefs et de te foutre de moi alors que je les cherchais partout ?! »

L'androgyne se remit à rire

«T'aurais du voir ta tête… C'était hilarant ! »

« C'est ta tête qui le sera si je te laisse ici à poil. »

« C'est une proposition ? Demanda malicieusement Ukon avec un sourire en coin »

L'homme araignée soupira.

« Rêve pas trop mon grand, bon c'est pas tout mais on va rentrer nous. »

Sur ce, il piqua les clefs à Ukon et ouvrit sa porte qu'il referma en la claquant.

_**Oh comme des cygnes**_

_**Comme toi et moi comme les étoiles**_

_**Nous resterons si pâles**_

_**Oh comme les cygnes**_

_**Juste toi et moi un peu trop sales**_

_**On n'a rien fait de mal**_

Quel ne fût pas l'émerveillement de l'androgyne quand il vît cette surprenante vue sur le ciel mélangeant le bleu de la nuit et les teintes orangées et rosées du petit matin, il fallait vraiment faire une nuit blanche pour pouvoir voir ce changement progressif de couleurs. Ukon se colla à la vitre et regarda le peu d'étoiles qui restaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend encore… Soupira Kidomaru qui se demandait quand est-ce qu'il aurait fini sa cuite. »

Il reposa son regard sur Ukon qui regardait unes à unes les étoiles qui parsemait le ciel essayant de reconnaître des constellations (du mois celles qu'il connaissait), il s'approcha de lui devant la baie vitrée et lui signala qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller se coucher, au grand dam de l'androgyne.

Alors qu'il se décollais de la vitre à contre cœur, Kidomaru parti dans sa salle de bain pour se changer. Ukon, sans plus de cérémonies, se contenta de retirer ses vêtements pour rentrer dans le lit en boxer, une fois couché il croisa les bras sous sa tête et attendit patiemment le retour du propriétaire. Kidomaru revînt finalement, sont plus petit T-shirt et son plus petit caleçon à la main.

« Tiens, ça risque d'être un peu grand mais c'est tout ce que je peux te passer… Il s'arrêta de parler quand il remarque les affaires de son invité étalées sur le sol, son regard monta sur Ukon qui le regardait également. Nan mais t'es vraiment crade ma parole Ukon ! »

« Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Temeee. Se plaignit le concerné »

« Nan mais tu pourrais au moins te changer au lieu de rentrer dans MES draps avec des vêtements sales ! »

« D'abord ce ne sont pas DES vêtements sales, mais un boxer qui date tout juste de tout à l'heure. Puis tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tes draps sont si propres que ça, hein ? sa dernière phrase en disait long, il en était tellement fière qu'il sourit. »

Kidomaru ne dit rien, il avait marqué un point et il devait l'admettre, mais Kidomaru restait Kidomaru. Il tendit les vêtements vers Ukon.

« Oui, mais tu es chez moi donc tu pourrais avoir au moins la politesse de faire le minimum de ce que je te demande. Enfile-moi ça ! »

L'androgyne le regarda d'un air lasse, mais tout aussi amusé au fond (NDA : C'est drôle comment les rôles sont inversés), il se leva, s'approcha de son « hôte » et lui prît les vêtements. Kidomaru enfin libéré et soulagé d'avoir été écouté se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y coucher, il s'arrêta dans son mouvement lorsqu'il entendît un bruit de vêtement, il se retourna violemment, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise, restant bouche bée devant le joli tableau qui se présentait à lui.

Ukon, son boxer à ses pieds nu comme au premier jour s'apprêtait à enfiler les vêtements qu'ils lui avaient été dédiés. Kidomaru ne remarqua pas le filet de sang qui coulait de son nez. Ukon sentît le regard insistant et se redressa face à Kidomaru (ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses), les poings sur les hanches.

« Nan mais ça va rince-toi l'œil pendant qu'on y est ! »

« Quoi ?! C'est toi qui fais un strip-tease en direct sous mes yeux ! Se défendit l'araignée »

« C'est pas une raison pour me matter ! Rétorqua l'androgyne »

« Si tu jouais pas les exhibitionnistes aussi ! »

« Espèce de matteur ! »

Un silence se fit, Kidomaru râla intérieurement que Ukon à l'age qu'il avait soit encore imberbe, à moins qu'il fasse en sorte de l'être ? Il secoua la tête, voulant à tout prix chasser cette idée. Il essaya de redevenir sérieux.

« Bon… Peu importe, habille-toi vite fait et viens dormir. »

« Et en plus tu m'ordonne de te rejoindre au dans le lit ?! »

« Rah ! Mais… T'as fini d'être aussi parano, si ça continue cette aprèm on y est encore ! »

Dans un soupire, Ukon s'exécuta et rejoignit finalement Kidomaru dans ce qu'il lui servait de lit. Ils se tournèrent le dos.

« Merde… »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai oublié de fermer l'appart à clefs «

« C'est pas grave personne ne viendra »

« Hum… Bonne nuit. Fit Kidomaru plus par coutume que par logique des choses. »

« Ouais dors bien temee. Répondit l'androgyne déjà ensommeillé. »

_**Comme les étoiles**_

_**Comme les étoiles**_

_**Comme toi et moi**_

_**Juste toi et moi ...**_

8h00, Sakon émergea de son sommeil, il remarqua l'absence de son frère. Il haussa les épaules, il se levait toujours avant lui. Il se leva lentement et alla toquer à la porte de leur salle de bain commune… Aucune réponse.

« Aniki t'es là ? Demanda le cadet à l'appartement lui-même. »

Peut-être était-il sorti, ce qui lui paraissait assez invraisemblable car Ukon sortait rarement sans lui. Il s'habilla promptement d'un pantalon noir et d'un T-shirt gris par-dessus lequel, il mit une chemise blanche, et il sortit se dégourdir les jambes, espérant retrouver son frère par la même occasion, peut-être que Kidomaru le savait ? Se disait-il… Il marcha en direction de la place principale.

Voilà ! Fini ! Bon c'est pas grandiose je l'avoue, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait de pire non plus (enfin je l'espère)…

J'accepte tous types de critiques ou compliments ''


End file.
